I Hate That I Love You: HD Drabbles
by brionyjae
Summary: A collection of HarryDraco drabbles, all exactly 100 words long. Enjoy!
1. Wandering

Ok, so guys, welcome to my HD Drabbles!! I first started writing drabbles for mintapotter's competition, and loved them so much that I decided to continue writing them! Each drabble will be exactly 100 words long, as I like the challenge of getting it like that. :-) I do not own Harry Potter and co., just to clear that up. So yeah, enjoy! Thanks to mintapotter for the prompt for this drabble.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Wandering_

Moonlight strips danced over his skin. The lake subtly reflected time as he knew it. He was waiting; they both were.

A soft crunch of hope echoed behind him, and he spun around. Emerald pierced him. A furtive smile slid onto his face. The figure beckoned to him, so he followed. Still waiting.

Silkily harsh arms curled around his waist, melting into his torso. He held his breath. The time was close now. Only a little longer. Lips caressed his own, lifting him up to drift with the stars.

The lips parted, lustfully so.

"I love you."

His wandering ended.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	2. One Night Out

This drabble was also one of my entries for mintapotter's competition. I really enjoyed writing this one. :-) And I hope you guys do too!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_One Night Out_

Someone was definitely staring at Harry. He could feel their irises burning through his messy hair. Turning, Harry caught the culprit's gaze. Silver locked into emerald. Harry stood up and strode purposely to the Slytherin, eyes now following the rainbows in the platinum hair.

"What do you want, Malfoy." Harry crossed his arms. Draco's lips curved into a slightly amused smile. A light snort of laughter. Harry's tie twisted around Draco's fingers, pulling him closer to Draco until he could feel his breath ghosting over his face.

"One night out."

As if Harry could decline with someone's lips on his.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	3. Fight

This is the last drabble that I used for mintapotter's competition, because I got evicted after this –grins- But yeah, it was really fun, and I met awesome peoples. Enjoy! Oh, and by the way, the prompt/topic is going to be in italics.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Fight_

Harry gave a whimper of pleasure as Draco pinned him against the wall of a Hogwarts corridor. They kissed, their tongues battling for authority, for liberty. His fingers twined and tangled through Draco's blonde hair. Pure heaven.

"Merlin, you know how to get me worked up," Harry groaned.

"Harry? Is that you? Who's getting you worked up?" Ron's worried voice cut through them, and they sprang apart. Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione rounding the corner.

"What are you doing? It sounds and looks like you were fighting!" Hermione frowned.

Harry smiled weakly.

"You could put it that way…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	4. Dungeons

Hi guys! Yay, we're entering a new era! –grins- From here on in, these are drabbles that I didn't write as part of mintapotter's competition. :-) My lil' brother gave me the prompt for this, except he has no idea that it's for a slash fanfic. He's still innocent. :-) Enjoy! It's 100 words, as always. :-)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Dungeons_

Draco shivered, tightening his cloak to keep out the icy shock of air. The dungeons were always freezing.

A hand tentatively touched his shoulder and Draco span around. Smiled slyly.

"Hello _Harry_," Draco purred. The raven haired blinked, but a slow grin slipped into place.

Flushed lips traced Draco's; curious fingers slid to his hips. A fierce kiss sent fireworks through Draco's blood. He wound his hands into Harry's messy hair, messy but soft.

Harry took a satisfied step back, untangling himself from Draco's embrace. His sweet taste lingered in Draco's mouth. His warmth.

Maybe the dungeons weren't so cold.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	5. Vapour

Hi all! Ok, I got this prompt by opening the dictionary with my eyes closed and poking my finger at a random word. Very fun, actually. :-) Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad I'm loved!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Vapour_

Potions was his favourite subject. He often wondered why.

It wasn't because he got good marks in it. Although that did help.

It wasn't because he enjoyed watching Snape mock those pathetic Gryffindors while they laboutred over sparking, smelly mixtures. Although that was entertaining.

And it wasn't even because Snape treated him like a saint, or god. That got rather boring.

So what did he like about Potions?

Draco looked up, stared through the misty vapour of his potion. Desirable green eyes stared back at him, beneath sleep tousled hair.

_Oh_ yeah, there it was… that's why Draco loved Potions.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	6. Dessert

Hi guys, I thought I better post this drabble before I completely forgot about it. :-) I wrote this one when I was bored in my French class, drooling about dessert. –giggles– Very fun. Enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Dessert_

Harry loved dessert. It was quite possibly his favourite time of day. All through dinner Harry dreamed of melted chocolate, treacle tart, trifle… everything sweet really. No one ever thought to deprive him of this simple pleasure.

Until one particular evening.

There Harry was, slipping a first mouthful of ice-cream into his mouth, when an impatient someone grabbed his upper arm and hauled him from the Great Hall. Harry's indignant splutters did him no good.

"Malfoy! I wanted my dessert!" Harry glared at the blonde.

"You'll be getting your dessert, trust me," Draco smirked before roughly kissing the shocked Harry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	7. Detention

-hides- Heh, I am so sorry for not updating anything in, like, centuries! Lol. But here is a nice drabble for you guys… I got this prompt while looking through all my one sentence ideas for stories, and I was bored one night, so I wrote it in bed. Ooh, and an interesting fact, my cat caught a mouse after the first few sentences and I had to chase her back out. –grins- Just what you wanted to know! Enjoy!

P.S. Yup, still exactly 100 words. :-) And I promise that 'Not A Malfoy Anymore' will have an update soon!!!!! Exams are driving me nuts!!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Detention_

The seconds dragged on. And Draco just sat there, his smirk taunting. Teasing.

Harry shifted in his seat, ignoring an inevitable arousal. Draco's elbow brushed his won, igniting a jolt of desire, of need to touch…

A pink tongue slipped from his perfect mouth and with an achingly slow pace, licked his lips. Harry swallowed thickly. Draco was doing this on purpose.

Seconds now felt like hours.

One final flick. Draco's tongue disappeared, replaced by the familiar smirk. Daring Harry.

"Oh what the hell." Harry jumped on Draco's lap.

Who knew that detention with your boyfriend could be so… satisfying.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	8. Candles

Ooh, another drabble? So soon? Yes my darling readers. :-) You are so lucky! I wrote this one in French (again) because I am not good at French and therefore I don't do my work very often. -grins- Have fun!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Candles_

"Harry, coming up to the – mmm – Room of Requirement was your best – mmm – idea – oh gods – ever."

"Yeah I kn – merlin – I know. It has everything we'll ever need."

"So if I wished for a bed, it would appear?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face Draco. And yes, we – er – already have a bed."

"Huh, so we do. Interesting. Silky sheets too."

"Yup, and…"

"Candles?!"

"Uh, yeah… that's what they're called!"

"Why is the name of Merlin's beard do we want them here? Do you like them or something?"

"…"

"You are so gay."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	9. Three Words

Woo, another drabble! Yay! Hehe. :-) I wrote this one… you won't believe me but I did… I wrote this drabble at church. Serious! When we were singing songs, I thought of it and quickly wrote it down. 100 words, as always. So, enjoy! :-)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Three Words_

Draco never could say those three words. I love you. Harry told Draco often enough, but Draco just couldn't say it.

Not that Harry minded awfully. It meant that Draco just had to _show _his love instead.

An elegantly folded piece of parchment landed on Harry's desk. He turned around and was met with Draco's wicked grin.

'Three Words,' he mouthed. Harry raised an eyebrow in question but turned and unfolded the parchment.

'Under the Bleachers.'

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled to himself. He scribbled three more words onto the parchment, and discretely threw it back.

'Love you too.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	10. Sober

Hiya everyone! –cringes- You don't know how bad I feel for not updating in forever!! Sorry!! But never fear, I do have another story coming along, HarryDraco –cheering- I do want to wait until I've got a bit more written down before I start posting it though, so please be patient. Feel free to send me motivational (and I use the term loosely) messages to get me writing it hehe.

Oh, and got this prompt from my own head :-D Found it half finished and thought I really should finish it. Enjoy! 100 words, as always.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sober_

"You're sho pwetty..."

Draco fluttered his eyelashes at Harry, and promptly tripped over the hem of his robes. Harry quickly reached out and held the blonde around the waist to stop him falling. A sweet cinnamon smell drifted over Harry. Irresistible.

Oh Merlin. He shouldn't do this. Malfoy was bloody drunk. It was wrong.

It was wrong for his hair to smell so damn good.

Draco grinned lopsidedly; Harry's eyes slipped shut.

What the hell.

Draco captured Harry's lips in a perfect kiss, and it was incredibly soft and – wait...

Abruptly pulling back, Draco smirked and said, completely sober:

"Gotcha."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


	11. Green

Another update! :-) Woo! I wrote this drabble sitting at a petrol station, waiting for mum to fill the car up. Just what you wanted to know! :-D Enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Green_

His eyes weren't green, Draco was sure of that. Well, okay, they were, but they weren't _just_ green.

They were narrowed, sharp with concentration when Potter was playing Quidditch. If you got close enough, you could see the thrill of flying dancing through his irises. Although Draco was, of course, far too busy searching for the Snitch, and had no time at all to notice such things.

They spat sparks of fire whenever Potter was angry (namely, at Draco). And when he laughed, they were twinkling emeralds. So captivating.

And they were... the most beautiful eyes Draco had ever seen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

brionyjae xox


End file.
